1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC package antenna, and especially to an antenna formed by packaging an antenna base board with a housing of an integrated circuit, this allows standardized and miniaturized antenna designing, and is applicable to Surface Mount Technology (SMT).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is a necessary element for a set of communication equipment, and it is a technique pursued by the art to provide a good antenna structure for use under the requirement of miniaturization and compactness for portable wireless communication equipment.
Installing of electronic elements on a print circuit board normally is performed by Surface Mount Technology (SMT), the way mainly is to print tin paste on the print circuit board, and after electronic parts of a Surface Mount Device (SMD) are placed at correct positions, the tin paste is molten by reflowing to make soldering combining of the electronic parts with the print circuit board; such a technique of combining is not available easily for a conventional antenna, in view of this, it is the subject of the present invention to provide a brand new antenna structure in accompany with applying of Surface Mount Technology (SMT).